


От тени твоей, что вечером хочет подать тебе руку...

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор Роланда с Эдди перед закатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От тени твоей, что вечером хочет подать тебе руку...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisu_aiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shadow at Evening, Rising to Meet You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544) by [Lucy Gillam (cereta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/pseuds/Lucy%20Gillam). 



> события происходят между второй книгой и третьей, с отсылками к четвертой. Не бечено
> 
> Название взято из поэмы Т.С.Эллиота "Бесплодная земля":
> 
> "...И я покажу тебе нечто отличное  
> От тени твоей, что утром идет за тобою,  
> И тени твоей, что вечером хочет подать тебе руку:  
> Я покажу тебе ужас в пригоршне праха."

Первым к нему пришел Эдди, и стрелок был слегка удивлен этим. Он слышал, как они шепотом спорили, и Сюзанна настояла на том, что Эдди знает его лучше (это очень насмешило его), хотя Эдди настаивал, что Роланд не воспримет всерьез его слова, потому что Роланд никогда не принимал его всерьез. Он не слышал, к какому выводу они пришли, но почему-то он ожидал, что к нему отправят Сюзанну.

Солнце почти село, когда Эдди нашел его на небольшой поляне. Неестественно для Роланда находиться за пределами лагеря. Он помнил, как первый луч любви поразил его, и хотя ни Эдди, ни Сюзанна не ожидали от него этого, он действительно стремился дать им время для этой любви. Отчасти, он сделал это, потому что знал, что их новая любовь сделала их сильнее в их путешествии к Темной Башне, они могли обрести веру.

Иногда он оставлял их, потому что борьба внутри его разума возрастала, и скрыть ее становилось сложнее, так что он предпочел не размышлять пока об этом.

_Я остановился на полустанке пополнить запасы и двинулся дальше._

_Там был мальчик. Его звали Джейк._

_Там никого не было._

Неудивительно, что его спутники хотели поговорить с ним.

Эдди присел рядом с ним на землю и голоса, пусть и на мгновение, поутихли. Молодой человек явно нервничал, он не знал, куда деть руки из-за того, что наркотики выводились из его тела. У Катберта была такая же привычка теребить одежду, когда он нервничал.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – неуклюже спросил Эдди. – То есть, я хочу сказать, тебя больше не мучает расстройство желудка?

\- Уже неделю как нет.

\- О, тогда это хорошо. Кажется, инфекция уже прошла.

Роланд не стал говорить ему, что вообще-то она прошла несколько недель назад.

Наступило неловкое молчание, потому что Эдди старался изо всех сил, но он реагировал на молчание так же, как и Катберт, и он снова заговорил:

\- Ладно, я так понимаю, что эта типа-челюсть еще ничего тебе не сказала, да?

\- Пока нет, но скажет.

\- Да, всему свое время. Ка, - вздохнул Эдди.

Роланд спросил себя, не продумывал ли Эдди заранее весь разговор, если не по дороге сюда. Но когда он, наконец, заговорил с ним, стрелок ожидал совсем другого разговора.

\- Знаешь, тебе не обязательно всегда уходить из лагеря. Роланд посмотрел на Эдди, приподняв бровь. Эдди вздохнул:

\- Когда ты уходишь на всю ночь. Тебе не всегда надо это делать. Ты можешь, - он взмахнул рукой, - знаешь, ну ты можешь оставаться.

\- Разве мое присутствие не проблема в каком-то смысле?

Эдди улыбнулся.

\- Ну, я не сказал бы, что это проблема. Вообще-то нет, - Эдди снова вздохнул. – Но я подумал, то есть я хочу сказать, что мы подумали, и… О, черт. Я говорил ей, что я лажаю в таких вещах. Просто… - на губах Эдди мелькнула недобрая ухмылка, затем он подался вперед и прижался губами к губам Роланда.

На секунду стрелок замер. Его это не удивило: разве он не думал о том, насколько Эдди напоминал ему Берта? Погруженный в воспоминания, но в то же время, не отвлекаясь от происходящего, он разомкнул губы под настойчивостью губ Эдди (Катберта) . У него давно никого не было, и это не было как тогда, с той женщиной в Талле или за много лет до нее. Эдди отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу Роланда. - Тебе не всегда надо уходить, чтобы побыть наедине.

-.. не должен быть один. Не сейчас, - Берт стоял позади него, положил руку на его плечо и сильно его сжал. – Ален должен был говорить тебе это, и я пытался сказать ему это, но он сказал, что мы должны оставить тебя наедине, чтобы ты сам справился с этим, чтобы это ни означало, а я никогда не могу удержать свой рот на замке….

\- Роланд? Может, ты, наконец, посмотришь на меня? Приложив усилия большие, чем требовалось, Роланд повернулся и посмотрел на друга. На лице Берта отражалось истинное сострадание. Он снова сжал плечо Роланда.

\- Роланд, прости меня. Мне она нравилась, правда, и я знаю, ты любил ее, а она любила тебя. Все те глупости, которые я наговорил и все, что она сделала для нас. Я так сожалею,- медленно и, ожидая, что его оттолкнут, Катберт двинулся вперед и взял Роланда за руки. – И мы любим тебя, мы оба.

Роланд почувствовал, как руки его друга обнимают его. Он чувствовал, как слезы Берта обжигают его шею, и маленькая часть его ненавидела Катберта за то, что он показал ему собственную глупость и за то, что плакать так легко, тогда как он вообще не мог заплакать. Пусть, это и была малая часть него.

Годы спустя, он так и не вспомнил, кто из них первым разомкнул объятья, и кто первый подался вперед навстречу губам, кто потянул за рубашку и завозился с ремнем. Он помнил запах травы под ними, и неуклюжие попытки Берта извиниться после. Он помнил ту боль, а еще что Берт впервые выразил свои чувства сильнее, нежели простые детские дурачества. Роланд спросил себя, все ли они обречены в любви или только он проклят.

Его страданий недостаточно, чтобы Катберт прошел мимо, а не заглянул к Роланду ночью. Когда Ален уснул мертвецким сном в нескольких шагах от них. Они не разговаривают об этом друг с другом, когда добираются до Гилеада. Для таких разговоров есть свое время и место и стрелки это понимают.

Губы Эдди (Катберта) снова коснулись его губ, но лишь на мгновение.

\- Ты можешь не отвечать сейчас, или вообще давать ответ, если тебе так удобнее.

Роланд сглотнул. Не в первый раз Эдди удивил его, и, честно говоря, они оба удивляли его все больше, и эта черта была у них обоих.

И это не так уж и плохо. Возможно, даже усилилось с возрастающим ка-тетом.

\- Два года я знал это, - отметина на шее его матери, отметина на шее жены его отца, его матери.

Конечно, сейчас все иначе. Эдди и Сюзанна явно разговаривали об этом, там не было ни скрытности, ни тайны, ни предательства.

Но как долго? Как долго это будет продолжаться, пока один не начнет сравнивать, или другой не начнет домогаться? Пока он не сломается окончательно? Ревность едва не разрушила его первый ка-тет. Каковы шансы, что это не повторится снова?

Эдди отстранился и посмотрел на него с кривой улыбкой, которая появлялась у него, когда он говорил о своем брате.

\- Ты пытаешься решить, поможет ли это нам или навредит нашему великому походу, да? – он пожал плечами в ответ на молчание Роланда. – Не могу дать ответ за вас, мой друг. Могу лишь сказать, что люблю тебя, как и она.

_«Несмотря ни на что, я все еще люблю тебя»_

_«РОЛАНД, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ»_

_«Я люблю тебя, Джейк»_

_Катберт протрубивший в Рог Эльда на битве при Иерихонских холмах._

_Красивые волосы Сюзан в лучах пламени, но не света, а огня._

_Падение Джейка (мальчика не было, мальчик там был). Тогда иди, есть и другие миры, кроме этого._

 

Голоса снова зазвучали в его голове.

Эдди уже встал, явно собираясь уйти, и Роланд взглянул на него, отбросив в сторону голоса.

\- Спасибо тебе, Эдди. Я подумаю над твоими словами.

Эдди снова улыбнулся, на этот раз больше с грустью, нежели с цинизмом.

\- Да, но почему-то я сомневаюсь в этом. В любом случае, не задерживайся здесь слишком долго. Тебе нужно поспать.

Эдди Дин вернулся к своей жене, а стрелок остался наедине с усилившимися голосами.


End file.
